


Engage Trickster Mode

by lohas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohas/pseuds/lohas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically an AU where where Dirk goes all crazy from the lollipop. Enjoy :P</p><p>(also i'm sure there are plenty of spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry about that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage Trickster Mode

God dammit, you knew kissing Roxy was a bad idea, like that was actually going to make you happy, like your brain could actually be taken over by some asshole candy aND 

ENGAGE TRICKSTER MODE

HOLY SHIT EVERY BIT OF ANXIETY AND SADNESS IS COMPLETELY GONE. YOU FLOAT UP IN THE SKY JOINING YOUR FRIENDS HANDS AND DANCE IN A CIRCLE. 

"I CANT WAIT FOR OUR QUADRUPLE WEDDING" Jake says grabbing both Dirks hands staring deep into your eyes "I LOVE YOU DIRK, AND I CAN SAY THAT EASILY NOW, I REALLY WANT TO GO HAVE SEX RIGHT NOW, SO WE CAN HAVE A ZILLION BABIES"

Dirk eyes widen and he can feel a slight twitch is now bright orange jeans, just the thought of them fucking and Dirk was ready to go. Jake smashed his lips into Dirks both of their tongues exploring each others mouths. Dirk could feel Jakes hands moving down his chest and untucking his shirt from his suspenders, Dirk couldn't keep his cool any more, his semi chub was turing into a full raging boner that was bagging to be touched. Jakes legs wrapped around Dirks chest and Dirk could feel Jake also had the biggest hard on right now. Dirk forced himself to break away from the kiss, they interlocked hands and zoomed off in another direction.

"WE'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU LATER" Jake scream at Roxy and Jade, but Dirk can see that their not listening because, they are also making out. 

"I THINK OVER THEIR ON THAT GRASS FEILD WOULD BE A CAPITAL PLACE FOR BABY MAKING DIRK" 

They both descend into the grass field. Once on the ground Dirk let the candy completely take over his body. He starts grinding his boner into Jakes, completely dominating him. He grabs Jakes shirt by the collar and rips it off his chest. He start to unbutton Jakes shorts and pulls them down exposing his completely hard erection. Dirk take his hand and start pumping Jakes cock, Jake starts to moan loudly, he wraps his arms around Dirks back, digging his nails into his shirt tearing it and leaving scratches on Dirks back. Dirk can start to feel some pre cum dripping into his hands, he starts to kiss Jakes neck sucking hard to leave hickeys. Jakes breath quickens and he starts thrusting his hips to make Dirk pump faster, finally with a loud grown Jake digs his nails into Dirks back as hard as he can and cums into Dirks hand, some of the cum landed on Jakes chest and lap. His whole body is shacking as he tries to catch his breath. Dirk lift his hands up to his mouth and licks some of the cum off his hand, the taste is so sweet, like delicious candy. 

Dirk looks up at Jake and notices he's still completely hard, making him painfully aware of his own erection and how much he wanted pleasure. Dirk stood up and pulled off his orange jeans and what remained of his shirt and without saying anything walks up to Jake placing his hard dick close to Jakes face, Jake positions himself on his knees and started to suck, he licks the head of his cock sending shivers up Dirks spine, Dirk runs his hands through Jakes bright green hair pulling at it. Jake starts to deep throat his cock trying his best not to gag and Dirk can't help but moan loudly, he started pulling on Jakes hair, hard now, to force Jake to keep taking all of cock down his throat. Jakes and Dirk find themselves in a rhythm now, Jake bobbing his up and down and Dirk was enjoying every second of it, his moans starting to get more loud and frantic, he grabs a fist full of Jakes hair forcing Jake to stay as he cums right down Jakes throat filling Jakes whole mouth. Jake swallows what he can but some of it explodes out of corners of his mouth and drips down onto his chin and onto his chest. Dirk let go immediately after he realized what he did. Jake turned his head to the side and coughed a few times. Dirk shot out some more cum into Jakes hair.

"JAKE, ARE YOU OK?" Dirk asks

"IM TOTALLY FINE MY LOVE, YOU TASTE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING, IM HOPING YOU CAN FUCK ME NOW BECAUSE ID REALLY LIKE TO GET TO THAT"

You notice even after you came your still completely hard, it must be some weird after affect to the candy, he doesn't mind though, He doesn't feel tired or anything he just wants to fuck Jake for an eternity. Jake bends over on his hands and knees waiting for Dirk to enter him. Dirk puts one finger in his mouth and drenches it in his own spit as a replacement for lube and pushed it into Jakes tight ass. Jake moans loudly but pushes himself onto Dirks finger forcing Dirk to go all the way in, Jake doesn't seem to mind the pain. Dirks finger feels around until he finds the prostate and it causes Jakes to scream in pleasure. Dirk thrusts his finger in and out making sure to hit that spot ever time causing Jake to moan louder and louder, Dirk can see some of Jakes cum dripping onto the grass, but Jake suddenly stops moving and looks back at Dirk.

"DIRK, NO I...AHH... WANT YOU TO FUCK ME RIGHT NOW , I CAN'T STAND THIS FOREPLAY ANYMORE CHUM"

"I THINK I NEED TO STRETCH YOU OUT A BIT MORE" Dirk says while smiling 

"NO DIRK NOW!!"

"IT MIGHT HURT"

"I DONT CARE DIRK, IT WILL BE...AN ADVENTURE, YOU KNOW I LOVE ADVENTURE! PLEASE DIRK"

Dirk laughs a little bit and places his cock at his entrance "TRY TO RELAX"

"I ABSOLUTELY CAN NOT DO THAT"

Dirk forces himself into Jakes tight ass. Jake moans loudly, his finger nails digging into the grass, Jakes whole body was shacking violently. Dirk moans loudly the feeling is amazing. He could see this odd red candy syrup dripping out of Jakes ass, the sight was beautiful, it really made Dirk want to see more. he made it his own personal mission that he wouldn't rest until Jakes whole body was a mess like that. Not like he actually could rest at all.

"BLIMEY DIRK! PLEASE, NEVER STOP DOING THIS TO ME, AND PLEASE START MOVING"

Dirk started to move his hips in and out of Jake making sure to hit his prostate every time. Jakes moans got louder and louder until he was almost screaming. Dirk dug his nails into his back causing more of that red cherry syrup to come out. Dirk loved the tight warm sensation around his cock.

"OH GOD JAKE, I'M GONN…" before he could even get the words out, Dirks hot load was filling up Jakes ass, only a few seconds later Jake came to, more cum splashing onto his body and some on the grass below them. Dirk pulled out of Jakes ass causing more cum to spill out onto Jakes lags. Jake rolled over onto his back so he could face Dirk. Wasting no time Dirk started kissing Jakes face, Jake was truing not giggle, Dirk immediately went to his neck and collar bone, leaving as many hickeys and bite marks as he could. 

"DIRK FUCK ME AGAIN, I COULD DO THIS FOREVER" Jake says while wrapping his legs around Dirk. Dirk is happy to oblige lifting Jakes legs placing his cock at Jakes entrance teasing him a bit before shoving it in. 

They fuck all night not taking a single break both of their bodies grinding together cumming over and over again but not getting tired or feeling any pain. They switched positions every once in a while just to keep things interesting.

Its sun is starting to blind Dirk now, they have been at this for at least 12 hours Dirk is standing over Jake, while Jake is sucking and licking Dirks cock, Jake is taking Dirk as deep as he can like he's been doing all night, but this time he notices Jake is gasping for breath, and putting in less effort. Dirk looks down at Jake he can tell that Jakes body is sorta swaying, almost struggling to stay on his knees.and that once beautiful florescent green hair is turning brown. Dirks can also swear his legs have gone completely numb. Dirk tries to touch Jakes hair but that makes him realize that his whole body has gone completely numb, and his vision is blacking out. Jake takes Dirks cock out his mouth and looks at up.

"Dirk, I feel funn-" and without finishing his sentence his head smashes hard into the hard ground, Dirk tried to catch his head but his whole body fails and just smashes beside Jake unable to move at all.

****************************************************************

You are Dirk Strider and you just had the most amazing sleep, you have no idea what your doing in this grass field but you have never felt so relaxed. All your mussels are like jello and you just feel so satisfied for some reason. 

You stretch out your arms and roll over and all of sudden that happiness sinks to the bottom of your chest as memories of last night start flooding back into your mind. What lies before you is a bloody scratched up mess, covered in hickeys, bruises, bite marks and his own jizz, and probably yours to. Jakes looks into your eyes and you never seen him look so absolutely pissed.

"OH LOOKS WHO'S FINALLY AWAKE" Jake yells

"oh, oh god Jake I'm so sorry, I uh...what can I do?"

"WELL YOU CAN START BY…AHHH…oh god Dirk I'm in so much pain, I can't move at all" Jake says his eyes filling up with tears

Dirk scotches closer to Jake grabbing one hand in his "I'm so sorry dude, just go to sleep for now, you probably need it, I won't leave your side…and...we'll figure it out what do with you later. I'll carry you if I have to"

Jake doesn't say anything just squeezes Dirks hand a little tighter and closes his eyes.

Dirk looks off into the distance and sees something strange, a weird colourful explosion coming towards them at an alarmingly fast fast rate and because Jake can't move move and Dirk isn't about to leave him, he just grips Jakes hand a little tighter.

"Hey Jake" 

Jake just grumbles in annoyance.

"Jake I think were in a doomed timeline"

"So were about to die then?"

"yeah I think so" The thought is caught off by the whole planet exploding.

CONTINUE TO ALPHA TIME LINE (X)

http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007659


End file.
